how will our story go ?
by abi468
Summary: "will you let me stay?" She asked, with her sincere begging look and … her sad look in her eyes . I was shocked that she would even want to stay with me even though .. even though I didn't choose her... just exactly how will our story go? InuKago and SanMiro
1. Chapter 1

**minna! my first fan fiction! hope you guys like it ! :)  
**

**CHAPTER ONE: STARRY NIGHT **

"will you let me stay?" She asked, with her sincere begging look and … her sad look on her eyes .

I was surprised. I really was. I never knew that her reactions would be that calm, that beautiful, that sad. I thought that she would just stop coming to my era and just forget everything about me. I thought that when I go to see her in her world I would say the things that I would never ever want to say -'goodbye' and I thought that it would be hard if I go see her. But , she really is another thing, she really could fix problems and she saved me from saying goodbye to her , she saved me from regretting for my whole life.

Everyone's reaction was surprised when they saw Kagome right in front of them , Shippo jumped and hugged her so tightly, Sango hugged her and had tears running down her cheeks , Miroku was looking so happy and relieved and he hugged Kagome also and everyone else smiled with joy and we celebrated it that day.

I too , was happy , I was more than just happy , I felt that another part of me was put back in me . I never realized how everybody loves Kagome so much , I guess that if she never comes back , everyone would be in some kind of gloom .

"Inuyasha, do you mind calling up some of the children here ?" Kikyo asked, in her usually firm, stern voice.

I nodded and I ran to call the children in the village where Kikyo stays now . she has been helping there ever since she handed Naraku the jewel. The kids followed behind me , laughing and chattering and I couldn't help smiling when I see Kikyo embracing each one of them when they finally arrive to where Kikyo were.

"Priestess Kikyo! Tell us a story!" Kurumi, one of the children said.

She smiled, and looked around the other kids and found out that they were all eager to hear a story from Kikyo.

"I shall stay here a little bit longer, what will you be doing?" Kikyo looked at me, I knew that she wanted me to stay and wait for her.

"I'll wait for you."

She nodded with a smile and then the kids sat around her , looking at her with sparkling eyes and Kikyo telling them a story about me . without mentioning my name though.

I was happy that she remembered what I did for her last time , I was glad that she actually really has some kinds of feelings for me also. I jumped up to a tree nearby and relaxed myself and relaxed myself on one of the branch. Then I was having a time with myself. Kagome appeared on my mind. It was just the second day after she came back and I having our friendship fixed, everybody wants to see her and spend their time with her so she was with the whole village and I , with Kikyo.

"I put a lot of thoughts on Kikyo too , and I realized that although we might look a bit alike, we are completely different…" was what she said to me when I met her near the well.

I didn't know why , now I somehow understand a meaning in that sentence more than just that. I somehow sensed that she was talking about how Kikyo is almost better than her in everything. I somehow understood that the look in her eyes tells me that 'that's why you chose her'. And I realized that I felt there was a stab on my chest, I have never had these kinds of feelings before, I wonder what happened with me.

Kikyo looked up and smiled at me, I smiled back. I actually wanted to sink myself in the thought of Kagome, but I know that it would disappoint Kikyo so instead I called out to her.

"hey! How are stuff going?"

"the kids are going to play hide and seek, by the way I've finished telling them the story! You can get down now!" She said, smiling, I did not know why, it was like Kikyo's personality changed for a bit after knowing that I chose her. She was much more cheerful .

I jumped down the tree, she smiled at me calmly and she took my hand. She took me to a river and there was a boat.

"let's ride this." She said.

I nodded and I helped her to get on the boat, we chattered , we laughed and we talked about all sorts of things while we were on the boat. Kikyo was beautiful and she really is calm.

We spent our time together until the moon showed up, then we both realized that we both should get back to our own place. Then we parted.

"where's Kagome?" I asked as I walked inside Kaede's hut .

"She's with Koga, some villain looking man and with Miroku and Sango out there." Kaede answered as she pointed to a direction.

"okay then."

I walked to a grassfield and surprised that Kagome was laughing and chattering with some villain looking guys and that puny wolf boy. But then on the second thought, well, Kagome could soothe anyone.

"Yo there mutt face!" Koga said annoyingly. I glared at him .

"Kagome-sama, who is that?" Asked a rough looking guy.

"Oh he's my friend, Inuyasha." Kagome answered with a smile.

As they continued talking, I sat quietly behind them and just listened to their conversation. I was just too glad that Kagome was back in real life and in front of me. And I didn't notice that I was falling asleep.

I felt a special kind of warmth and I felt very comfortable, I soon opened my eyes and realized that I was in the hut where we usually stay. I saw that Kagome was sitting beside me and she was reading some sort of paper of stuff with writings on it , but she didn't realized that I was awake already and I didn't want to disturb her. I knew that she was the one who brought me here and made me comfortable.

"oh Inuyasha you're awake." She said, smiling at me, her smile was like the moonlight in complete darkness, lit up my heart and my condition.

"why did you even brought me here? You know that you could just leave me there." I said, I didn't know why but I felt really weak.

"you'll catch a cold. Besides , I want to repay for all you did to me before." She said.

"you really don't have to …"

But she just smiled at me without saying anything else … She looked out through the window of the hut , I followed what she did and saw that the night sky was full of beautiful stars.

* * *

**How was it? Is this story good enough? I have just recently starting to watch (re-watch) inuyasha, the last time i watched it was when i was in third grade.. I suddenly miss this anime so much and when i started to watch (re-watch) it-IT"S AWESOME! i hope you guys like it! -Abinyeng**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: UNEXPECTED**

"Kagomeeeeee! Inuyasha's bullying me!" Shippo wailed as he ran away from me.

"WHAT THE HECK!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK THE NINJA SNACK SHE GAVE ME!" I shouted and chased him .

"But the snack was niceeeeee!" Shippo kept on wailing. "OMG! KAGOMEEEEE!"

I turned around to see Kagome who was talking with Sango and saw her shot an angry look at both me and Shippo.

"inuyashaaaaa…." She said with her 'sweet', 'sweet' smile on her face. OH NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. "OSUARI!"

"What did you do that for!?" I barked as I got up.

"I can get you a new pack of the ninja snack you know." She looked at me and then to Shippo. "And, Shippo,"

"Yes K-Kagome?" He asked with a scared tone. Pah! Scaredy fox!

"you know that taking other people's belonging without having a permission is bad right?" She said.

"Y-yes K-kagome.. I'm sorry.." Shippo looked down.

Kagome smiled and walked to Shippo, she patted his head softly and said: "just don't do it again , okay?"

"Okay.." Shippo soon looked up and smiled again.

"pft." I felt so unfair and to be honest I was really pissed off with both Kagome and Shippo. I soon faced the other way and decided that I should go for a walk.

I only managed to step a few steps before Kagome called out to me.

"What is it, Kagome?" I turned back, still pissed off with her being so kind to Shippo.

"Here." A bag of ninja snack suddenly appeared in front of my face.

"WHOA! NINJA SNACK! AND A DIFFERENT FLAVOUR THIS TIME!" I was beyond surprised , took the bag of ninja snack and jumped around . "FOR ME!?"

"yeah it's for you, I know you wanted that snack so bad." She smiled.

"thanks." Surprising even to myself , that I actually thanked her calmly. I didn't know why.

I sat down on the grass and opened the snack and started eating, then noticed that Kagome was still there so I showed her the sign to sit down. She obeyed and just sat silently.

My feelings were as mixed up as the food called salad that Kagome once made for us. I suddenly felt uneasy and I felt that I had to say something to her, so I stopped eating my snack and took a deep deep breath.

"Uhm.. Kagome…" I started, to be completely honest I really didn't know what to say.

"yeah?" she answered in a sleepish tone.

"uh, uhm.. how are you?" I asked after wasting so much time scratching the back of my head.

"Good." Kagome answered after a pause, I guessed that she was surprised by my question. "yeah , everything's doing good . How are you, Inuyasha?"

I honestly didn't know how to answer that , I guessed that I was doing fine. Especially with Kikyo, we were back together again and well everything was just like the old happy times with her. However , the other side of me was declaring loudly that I was not doing fine, I felt that Kagome didn't really liked Kikyo and I also felt that things between me and Kagome were somehow a bit different.

"I , I guess that I'm doing good too." I answered.

"Oh I see.." Kagome responded with a smile, a .. morose smile and tugged her face into her knees that were bent up.

"KAGOME! WATCH OUT!" I screamed as I jumped towards Kagome's direction and carried her away.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, I am so scared!" Kagome panted hard, a wild boar demon was about to step on her while she was sleeping.

I ran to the boar and used my wind scar to kill the boar demon, after that, I soon ran over to Kagome and asked her if she was alright. She nodded and thanked me. Miroku and Sango were somewhere by themselves, they were probably near the lake and talking.

Miroku just recently confessed to Sango after the salamander demon case and well, I just got to know that they had a different atmosphere together. I hated to admit it but well, what Shippo said about me being so dense was true. I set Kagome off to sleep again and I was guarding beside her this time. I closed my eyes and leaned on the tree, and suddenly all those memories with Kagome in her world appeared.

_"They're only third graders!" Kagome whispered behind the bush_. _The two of us were basically stalking Sota, Kagome's brother confessing action. Sota and that girl he likes was hugging. MAN. HUGGING._

_"Huh. That kid's doing a good job!" I said. _

_We weren't looking at each other, but then, as we saw that Sota and that girl , which I forgot the name tightened their embrace. I knew that Kagome must be blushing as hard as I was. I did not know what brought us into it, but then our eyes met, we were looking at each other earnestly. However, Kagome's face went as red as a tomato and I know that my face felt like it was burning. We soon looked away. _

I blushed as I thought of that, Kagome and I were almost always together and somehow, I knew that she was extremely precious to me. I even got a kind of feeling that I have never had towards even Kikyo. Besides , Kikyo didn't trust me. She went on her own to kill Naraku when I told her that I was going to protect her. I was disappointed by that , however , I knew that Kagome had always put her trust in me. I did not know why, but I just knew that. Strangely, when Kagome was in danger, even without me around her, I would know that she was screaming for my name and asking for my help.

'Have I hugged Kagome that tight before?' a thought came up to my mind. ' .NO! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING!?'

I was punching my own head and soon found out that my face was as hot as the fire Kaede use to cook.

I looked at Kagome again, she looked so peaceful and there was this strange push in my heart telling me to do something to her. 'DO WHAT!?' I asked myself. 'I don't know, hug her, kiss her!?' my brain told me. No way, NO WAY! i have never even kissed Kikyo! How could I kiss Kagome!? Well, Kikyo and I did kiss, but it was basically HER kissing me. And now I have to kiss Kagome!? Whatttttt !?

I soon killed my thought and tried to sleep.

BUT I COULDN'T !

I looked at her again and the push of me going closer to her was increasing… and before I even realized, I was already placing my lips over Kagome's.

WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST DO!? I soon lift my head and looked the other way, I was blushing as heck. And just in that time, I hear Kagome mumbling something.

"Why is it so cold.."

'GREAT. NOW I WANT TO HAVE HER IN MY ARMS.' I thought to myself.

"Inuyasha…" a voice called out.

"W-what?" I turned around and found out that Kagome sat up and looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"Aren't you going to sleep? It's been a long day today and tomorrow's also gonna be a long day." She mumbled as she walked towards me.

"uhh yeah I'll sleep." I soon gave her an answer.

She gave me an extremely cute smile which caused me to blush again; and as she was walking back to her sleeping bag, her moves suddenly became wavy and she was about to fall, I soon ran to her and caught her. 'WHAT AM I GONNA DO WHAT AM I GONNA DOOO!?' I screamed internally . If I place her back into her sleeping bag that would wake her up but if I just place her on top of the sleeping bag she's gonna be cold! I blushed even more… I seriously did not know what was inside my head in that time. I walked to the tree part, sat down leaning on it and placed Kagome in front of me and pulled her… fine, I admit, I hugged her from behind and… I crossed my legs. So she was leaning on my chest and her whole body was surrounded by either two of my arms or two of my legs.

'This is gonna be a looonnngg night.'


	3. Chapter 3

**minna! i am so awefully sorry for this really long update... my finals are on next week and the projects given by the teachers are just getting insane many and hard! once again i am so so so sorry! **

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**(miroku's point of view)**

"Sango, let's go there." I said as I took Sango's hand and pulled her to a nearby restaurant in the village we were staying for the rest of the day. We could finally get some relaxing time alone after all the travelling this last three days.

We ordered some drinks and some snacks , and we started talking about all the adventures and our fighting times. I have never had this much feelings for a woman before, especially this kind of nervous feelings that makes my heart beats a hundred times faster. I might not show it on my facial expression but whenever I see Sango my heart beating just wouldn't go right.

It was summer, and Sango had just got a haircut that day when we were welcomed to the village. She looked amazingly cute, her hair was now no longer reaching her hips; instead, it was reaching her shoulders. She was also wearing a light colored yukata, she looked amazing.

After we ate, we walked around a river bank nearby where there were many pretty flowers, we did not get many relaxing times alone as we were mostly fighting even when we were alone. It was a precious time to talk to her casually like that. Sango was looking up to the sky, she looked beautiful. I picked a pink flower and called out her name.

"Sango.." I half whispered as I put the flower in her hair. I could see a shade of red around her cheeks which made her looked even more adorable.

We have confessed to each other, and well we got a lot closer and yeah, we're in a relationship. I was so glad, and I knew she was too.

"Houshi-sama , let's go under that tree! The shades are nice there!" She smiled. I nodded as I took her hand and we started running together.

"The weather today is really nice isn't it?" She chattered, she was in an extra good mood and she smiled almost the whole time. Which I loved, I loved seeing her smile.

"Yeah! Sure it is!"

We fell silent for a while and we just stared at the sky together, the tree's shade was covering us from the sun but it wasn't covering us from seeing the beautiful sky. I suddenly felt very nervous; it was as if there were birds inside my stomach. I looked at Sango, she was gazing at the sky with a beautiful smile. I reached myself closer to her and I reached out my hand to hold her shoulder… then I turned her head…

"Sango, I love you." I whispered.

And that was the moment when I pressed my lips against hers, and kissed her slowly.

"Sango," I called up to the beautiful lady I loved so very much who was walking beside me.

"Yes, houshi-sama ?" She turned her head and looked at me.

"just wanna tell you one thing." I looked down and smiled.

"What is it?" She looked at me, her sparkling eyes questioned everything.

"You're beautiful." I smiled at her.

She blushed, and smiled at me.

"I never knew that you can be this romantic." She stated.

"I didn't know it myself, it's just, when it comes to you…" I was trying to find an explanation to her.

"I get it." She smiled.

I took her hand and hold it; we walked hand in hand seeing the village that has now become much more crowded. The summer festival would start at six o'clock and there was still some time left;we were going to meet with Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara on that time. We were seeing people putting up candles everywhere and decorated the street, it was a lot of fun even watching them.

"I can hold you like this every day." I mumbled. Sango didn't hear me but she was looking very cheerful and she tightened her grip on my hand, which, to be honest, mad me blushed like a young girl.

It was finally six o'clock and the festival officially started, there was a parade and children's performance. And they also held up candle lamps and let them flew to the sky , some also put candles on flowers and let them flow to the river, everything was so beautiful.

"Sango-chan! Miroku-sama!" I heard Kagome's voice.

The both of us turned around and found out that Kagome was already with Inuyasha. Kagome was also wearing a yukata and her haired was styled differently, she looked pretty amazing herself, but to me no one could replace Sango.

"where's Shippo and Kirara?" Sango asked.

"oh they told us to meet up with you guys first because they're gonna take a while looking at stuff." Kagome explained.

"tch. Shippo. That idiot." Inuyasha groaned.

"come on , what did he even do ?" Kagome soon went back beside Inuyasha and put her shoulder in his. They argued while walking before us, me and Sango exchanged looks and chuckled.

After a while, Shippo and Kirara finally showed up. Shippo's hands were full of food and Kirara was just walking like a good cat beside him. We gathered and we went snack hunting together. We ate quite a lot of tasty food and we also played many games. It was a really fun night.

"is this about time for us to go back to where we're gonna stay ?" Sango called out to everyone.

Everyone agreed and we started walking back, just when we were about to exit the festival street, a kid called out to us.

"HII! You guys are the guest of my house right? come on! Don't leave yet! There's gonna be fireworks!" the kid called out and soon ran away.

Kagome was like somehow lightened up and she soon squealed with joy and ran back, Inuyasha could only groaned but then chased her. Shippo and Kirara also hurried back, and Sango and I stared at them.

"shall we?" I asked.

She nodded happily and we soon started walking in.

Our friends were gathering with the crowd in the center of the street, however, Sango and I decided that we should just stay back and sit on a bench and watch.

There were so many beautiful fireworks and each fireworks were getting bigger , more colourful and more styles. I could hear Sango gasping and I soon held her hand again and smiled at her. She smiled back and continued watching the fireworks. To be honest she looked even more beautiful in that time, she was like a shining star, it was like she somehow sparkled. The night was getting darker and the fireworks shown even brighter as the both of us tightened our grips on our hands on each other.

They were about to shoot out the final firework- the golden dragon when I suddenly felt my heart beating ten times faster.

I looked at Sango, she was already looking at me. We stared at each other and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, we leaned closer to each other. And we out our head closer and faces closer. I wanted to kiss her so bad but I was also so nervous. The people was preparing the golden dragon, I could hear fire being started and I could hear the end of the rope of the firework started sizzling.

Our noses were already touching and our lips got closer ..

Closer, even closer

And at the moment the golden dragon went up to the night sky, was the moment we locked our lips together.

**so sorry for the late update.. and minna i am so sorry to ask you this : please review! please correct me for the mistakes! thank you ! **


End file.
